The Youngest Of Them All
by The Best Companion
Summary: "Let her be little, just while she can. She's too young for you, you silly man."- Unknown. The Doctor thinks about his newest companion, Kristen Grey, the youngest he's ever known. Complete unless otherwise inclined to continue.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lied in his bed surrounded all around by candles flickering in the dark, alone, in his room. Thinking of his newest companion. A girl, and by girl he very much meant girl. Fifteen years old, long blonde hair, startling gray eyes that hinted at the possibility of being blue, slim... and reckless, of course, giving him heart attack after heart attack with her stunts. That was what Kristen Grey was: a walking heart attack.

She had simply walked into the TARDIS one day, refusing to let him go. She'd given him hell for waking her younger brother up at two in the morning. Why she'd been awake, he couldn't fathom. After refusing to let him go without "a damn good explanation" of what the TARDIS was, he brought her with him, and eventually asked her to stay with him as a companion, and she agreed, saying her parents wouldn't miss her because they were never around. Leaving her brother in the care of their oldest sibling, another brother, she left with him.

He hadn't been so distracted by one of his companions so much ever before. Maybe because she was so young, he felt entirely responsible for what happened to her. His girl. His sweet, beautiful, cold girl. She had no feelings toward him other than a vague annoyance. But, every once in a while, she showed her human side and she would smile at him, show maybe a tiny bit of love to him. Those were the best times of his life.

He loved his companions, but she was entirely different. Maybe impossibly, but he loved her. Oh, his girl. His underage girl. He wasn't going to do anything to her or say anything to her that could scare her away from him, make her want to leave him. And after a day like today, Daleks almost killing her, that fear of her leaving him was more likely to become a reality.

A noise startled him from his thoughts.

He looked to the doorway and saw that sweet, beautiful, cold girl he had been thinking about for however long. He sat up, glad he was wearing pants (and a shirt) for a change.

"Kristen?" He asked, and she hesitated. He noticed then that she was in her silk pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a camisole, her pale pink night robe open and hanging provocatively off her shoulders. "What is it, little dove?"

At the nickname he'd picked up for her while they were in Russia, she seemed to unfreeze. "I had a nightmare." She whispered, but her voice carried loud and strong in the silence. This was her when she was being vulnerable. She was scared.

"Come here with me." The Doctor said without the hesitation she would have given him.

She frowned. "You're surrounded by lit candles." Kristen said, flicking her fingers vaguely at the candles rimming his bed.

"You and I both know they won't hurt you," he said.

She cocked her head to the one side, bit her lip, then stepped the rest of the way into his room, sliding her robe off her and dropping it on a chair as she passed it, then stepping up and onto his bed, the candles grazing her skin, leaving no mark. He once again marveled how it never hurt her, though he'd discovered some time ago she wasn't human. At least not fully.

He took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "What was your nightmare about?" He asked her as she settled down beside him on her back, turning her head to look at him.

"The Daleks," she whispered.

"Kristen, I'm sorry I let them get so close to you." he said, momentarily closing his eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

She was silent for a long time, and he thought she was going to say that of course she wanted to go home, she didn't want to be with him another minute, but all she said was, "This is my home. Right here. With you, my Doctor."

"Oh, little dove." He murmured, rolling onto his side and tugging her to him. She cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest and they stayed quite for a long, long time before her breathing finally deepened announcing her departure from consciousness. When he was sure she couldn't hear him and be scared by his admission more than the Daleks, he kissed her hair and whispered, "My Ice Queen, my little dove, my youngest companion... how I love you more than all the suns and stars and planets and irrelevant anomalies in very universe that has and has yet to exist."

**Not what I'd done previously, but I was hoping to create a unique love story and have most of the story done in one chapter? Good like this? Should continue? Please don't complain about the Doctor being a paedophile, he hasn't done anything to her and wouldn't ever do that to anyone. Sorry for the long wait between my stories. I had no clue how to finish writing my other stories. I know how I want them to end, I just couldn't seem to get ideas into words.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is something that popped into mind after I'd watched a rather graphic horror movie. Not big on updating,  
>if you hadn't noticed. This chapter has darker themes, so the rating of the story has gone from K+ to T. I wasn't sure how to start this,<br>so it's bad. Not sure if to say AU for how everything goes or not... 


End file.
